1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color display apparatus, and more particularly, to a color display apparatus which provides a wide color gamut and a high luminance, and readily realizes a pixel pattern for representing colors.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a variety of display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, as well as display apparatuses mounted to mobile instruments such as a cellular phone, and the like, have been widely used.
In the case of the LCD, a color filter is disposed on a typical panel in order to represent color images. The color filter has a color pattern such as a red-color (R), a green-color (G), a blue-color (B), and the like, formed thereon in such a manner as to correspond to pixels.
In the case of the OLED and the PDP, a separate color filter is not provided, however, respective pixels spontaneously represent colors, thereby realizing various color images. Generally, in the display apparatuses as described above, three sub-pixels corresponding to R, G, and B are combined to form a single image pixel representing a variety of colors. The image pixel adjusts voltages or currents of respective sub-pixels, or controls turn-on time periods of the respective sub-pixels, thereby representing various colors. Recently, in order to realize a single image pixel, there has been developed a sub-pixel combination (RGBW) of a four-color method containing the R, G, B, and a white-color (W), as well as a sub-pixel combination of a three-color method containing the R, G, and B.
In a conventional pixel pattern as described above, image pixels composed of a specific combination such as “RGB” or “RGBW” are independently driven, and thus, there occurs a problem in that the driving of a pixel is complex and inefficient.
Also, there is an increased need for improving luminance of display apparatuses, as considering outdoor activities increased due to a current tendency of wide distribution of mobile display apparatuses.